SCP-556
by SentimentalReasons
Summary: A certain comic villain is captured by the Foundation. It bears no relation to the actual SCP-556 and is my own work of fiction. It was just a random number I chose. Special containment procedures are updated frequently. Check back often. Rated T to be safe.


**_Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the implied characters, or the SCP Foundation._**

 ** _Author's note: hello everyone. Feel free to guess who this villain is. It was just a work of fiction I thought I'd do. Like the description says, this is in no way related to the real SCP-556, I just chose that number at random. However, SCP-316 in this piece is the same as the actual SCP-316 so everyone knows. There wasn't a section specifically for people to write their own SCPs, so I hope this section is sufficient, though my piece may not fit in as well with the others. Please review, it really helps!_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

Item #: 556

Object class: Euclid

Special containment procedures:

SCP-556 is contained in a Level 5 Maximum Security humanoid containment cell. A bio monitoring system and pressure sensors are installed and are checked regularly by an automated security system to confirm SCP-556s presence in the cell. The security system will alert staff in the event SCP-556 attempts to breach containment or is not detected in the cell. Should SCP-556 breach containment, or be found to be missing from its cell, a site-wide lockdown must be implemented immideatly.

SCP-556 must wear an electronic Foundation ankle bracelet that alerts security staff in the event SCP-556 exits or attempts to exit its cell or site-█ without permission from Foundation personnel. The bracelet can pinpoint the precise location of the subject via GPS so long as it remains attached to the subjects ankle. Furthermore the ankle bracelet is tamper-proof, and is programmed to alert security staff if the subject attempts to remove or tamper with the bracelet.

In the event SCP-556 escapes Foundation custody, Mobile Task Force MTF-PCRS10 (Clown crushers) must be dispatched to investigate, and 05 command must be alerted immediately.

Though SCP-556 is at this time not believed to be anomalous in any way and may be safely handled, this is not advised, as SCP-556 has been observed to be combative with Foundation staff.

At least 10 armed guards are to be assigned to oversee SCP-556s cell in case of an escape attempt. Use of deadly force to stop SCP-556 from breaching containment is authorized.

Staff are not to communicate with SCP-556 for any reason aside from research purposes, or unless answering simple 'yes' or 'no' questions, or questions that require a short and simple response. SCP-556 has been observed to use advanced psychology tactics to anger, enrage, and degrade Foundation staff. Any attempt by SCP-556 to engage staff in conversation should be avoided. In-depth communication with SCP-556 outside authorized testing is strictly prohibited, and any staff caught having any form of conversation with SCP-556 will be reprimanded and reassigned.

Addendum 1A: As of 6/7/████, only staff with a security clearance level of 4 or higher will be allowed to interview or conduct testing on SCP-556.

SCP-556s cell must be searched for contraband on a biweekly basis. Any contraband found must be confiscated, and disciplinary actions taken.

Furthermore, no weapons are allowed into SCP-556s cell unless authorized by at least two (2) level 4 researchers; or, in an emergency situation which calls for the presence of such weapons in SCP-556s cell.

SCP-556 is allowed furnishings, entertainment media, as well as additional requested items in its cell, so long as such items do not compromise security.

These items may be removed as disciplinary measures resulting from inappropriate behavior by SCP-556. Items may be requested by SCP-556 so long as good behavior is demonstrated. SCP-556 has so far requested the following items:

2 high rise rugs (approved)

A television (approved, provided it be secured to the wall)

A notepad; not including metal rings (approved)

A pen (denied)

1 writing utensil for notepad (approved, provided the utensil be an easily breakable ████ No.2 pencil which cannot be used as a weapon)

A firearm (denied)

.45 ACP ammunition (denied)

5.45x39mm ammunition (denied)

Set of Bowie knives (denied)

Explosives (denied)

Services of a prostitute (denied)

Syringes (denied)

Pornographic material (denied)

A glass bottle, soil and seeds for a small plant (approved) ** _[Now denied]_**

{As of incident 556-A1 10/██/████(see incident 556-A1) all further requests for any glass items are to be denied in response to incident 556-A1 by order of the site director}

SCP-556s personal collection of massage oils from his residence (although initially approved, such items were found to contain explosive liquids and other dangerous substances, leading staff to the decision of denied)

An unbolted wall clock (denied) [on grounds that components of said item may be used to construct a weapon if not secured to the wall]

An [DATA EXPUNGED] (denied)

End of list-

* * *

Side note:

After the events of incident [REDACTED] on █/██/████, no items from SCP-556s residence or items thought to have had contact with SCP-556 are to be provided to it on grounds that the items in question may be concealing weapons or other contraband.

All of SCP-556s personal possessions from before its containment are to be processed, and screened for anomalous properties and be retained into Foundation custody.

Addendum 556/1:

As a preemptive response;

As of ██/█/████, no porcelain items are allowed in SCP-556s cell. This is to include both the standard porcelain sink and toilet, as SCP-556 has been observed to break porcelain off such objects and use shards of said porcelain to assault staff.

As of ██/██/████ previous restrictions on glass items are to be expanded to include the standard bathroom mirror in SCP-556s cell, as SCP-556 may use broken mirror parts to assault staff.

Addendum 556/2:

In response to Incident 556-A1 and by order of the Site Director, SCP-556s hands MUST be fitted with full hand covering hard-plastic cup restraints which completely restrict all hand and finger movement and its arms must be cuffed **behind** its back and must be seated in and secured to a wheelchair when being moved to and from its cell.

Note from Site Director ██ ████████ ████:

Special containment procedures are often updated and frequently amended. Please check back periodically for additional information.

* * *

Description: SCP-556 is a Caucasian human male, six (6) feet in height, and one hundred ninety (190) pounds in weight. SCP-556s age is as of yet undetermined, but is believed to be between 55 and 60 years of age. Subject claims to be 54.

Subject has a natural hair color of bright green, and a natural skin color of pale white on the entirety of the subjects face and head, extending down to, and stopping at its collarbone area. These unusual pigmentation changes can make SCP-556 appear to be wearing makeup and hair color mimicking that of a typical clown. It is uncertain how, when, or why these deviations in skin and hair color have taken effect. Subject is uncooperative in revealing any information regarding this phenomenon. Testing to determine the cause of these effects is ongoing.

The true identity of SCP-556 is currently unknown. Subject claims its real name to be Jack Marshall Applewhite, but this is suspected to be an alias.

SCP-556 speaks with a typical, but sometimes described as, "odd" British accent. It claims to be of English, Scottish and German decent, which has been confirmed through DNA analysis, and claims to have been raised in ██ █████ ████████, UK, though this claim is presently unconfirmed.

SCP-556 enjoys verbally attacking and physically assaulting staff when in an uncooperative mood. When in its cell, subject is generally calm and appears to enjoy reading and drawing pictures. Occasionally these pictures are inappropriate in nature, depicting violent and sexual scenes and are believed to be drawn for the purpose of alarming Foundation staff. Subject has shown a remarkable artistic talent as well as an interest in literature.

SCP-556 must be restrained and transported by wheelchair when being moved about the facility, and must have its arms and legs secured to the wheelchair so as to prevent all body movements, and must be fitted with a spit-mask, as subject has been observed to spit at Foundation staff. Subject must also be fitted with a stun-belt when undergoing testing to prevent misconduct should the subject become hostile.

Subject has initially been observed by Foundation psychiatrists to be suffering from many forms of mental illnesses. Thus far, several Foundation psychiatrists have diagnosed SCP-556 with multiple mental disorders and illnesses such as:

 _Schizophrenia_

 _Bipolar disorder._

 _Tourette's syndrome._

 _Depression._

 _Dissociative identity disorder (multiple personality disorder)._

 _Dementia._

 _Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD)_

 _Attention deficit disorder (ADD)_

 _Autism._

 _As well as one hundred and sixty (160) additional separate mental illnesses._

* * *

Note:

Despite the observations of Foundation mental health professionals, all mental illnesses SCP-556 has been diagnosed with cannot be confirmed by research staff and after review by Foundation psychiatrists, and site director ██ ████████ ████, it is suspected that SCP-556 is using advanced psychological tactics to obstruct observation by Foundation personnel.

It is not believed the subject actually suffers from any mental disorders, but the possibility has not been ruled out. Research into this is ongoing.

Research note 556-1A;

Every doctor that's treated SCP-556 claims he's insane to some degree. I don't know what this individual is trying to do but it's in our best interest to find out.

I'm ordering a full psychological examination be conducted on him soon. I want to know what this subject knows and what he's capable of.

Have security chief ████████ and Dr. █████ collaborate and get a psych analysis done within the next month.

~Dr. Kalarutis.

* * *

Research note 556-1B;

SCP-556 is openly hostile towards Foundation staff, and has a unique ability to use simple items as a weapons. If unmonitored, SCP-556 will attempt to breach containment using any available materials. For this reason, new restrictions are in place. Absolutely no items readily usable or readily convertible to be used as weapons or tools are allowed in SCP-556s cell as of incident 556-A1.

During prior incidents of attempted escape, SCP-556 had become lost in the containment site while trying to find an exit, but before it was apprehended by guards, it appeared to be "familiarizing" itself with the layout of the building, appearing to take note of all CCTV cameras and ventilation ducts and other Foundation assets. It is recommended that subject be blindfolded when being transported outside its cell to prevent it from gaining knowledge of the site layout.

~Dr. ████

* * *

Incident 556-A1:

On 12/16/19██, SCP-556 was escorted into its cell after an interview with Dr. ████████, after which it began to verbally provoke security into a fight. Security staff instructed SCP-556 to adopt a kneeling position and place both hands on its head. SCP-556 then proceeded to strike a staff member after which a physical altercation ensued. During the altercation, SCP-556 hit security officer ████ in the head with a glass bottle and subsequently used the broken bottle as a weapon resulting in multiple deep stab-wounds and glass shards becoming embedded in security officer ████s throat and face.

SCP-556 was able to single-handedly overpower and injure 2 more security staff and commandeer a firearm from a downed security officer before Agent ██████, hearing the altercation underway from down the hall, arrived at the scene and deployed his sidearm. SCP-556 was shot twice in the chest and three times in the left thigh, effectively immobilizing the subject.

SCP-556 survived the ordeal and recovered from his injuries in a substantially shorter amount of time than expected with minimal scaring to all gunshot wounds. Investigation into why this is has proven fruitless thus far, but is still ongoing.

Though barely surviving the ordeal as well as near-fatal blood loss, security officer ████ has since made a full recovery.

SCP-556 was placed in solitary confinement for the next 3 months following the incident, and all items except for its bed were removed from its cell as punishment upon return after serving time in solitary confinement.

It is noted that security personal did not adhere to containment procedures and knowingly brought weapons into SCP-556s cell without authorization. Security staff have since been reprimanded and reassigned.

Special containment procedures have been revised accordingly.

* * *

Addendum █/█/██████ [REDACTED]

[DATA EXPUNGED]

Subject has made several references to a 'Marshall Applewhite' and to the "Heaven's gate" religious cult which lead to a mass suicide event at ██████████████ ██████, San Fransisco, California. It is currently unknown if SCP-556 has any connection to the incident, but Foundation facial recognition software has shown a 26% match between SCP-556 and the leader of the Heaven's gate cult, Marshall Applewhite after a routine facial comparison procedure to screen for anomalous properties. SCP-556 regularly makes references to said incident and mocks suicide victims in a joking manner. It is not believed that SCP-556 is Marshall Appelwhite at this time and said concept is believed to be highly unlikely by Foundation researchers.

A clear connection has not been established as of yet, but a full investigation has been opened regarding the connection between the Heaven's gate cult, Marshall Applewhite and SCP-556.

Ongoing investigation ███████ [REDACTED] ██/███/██████:

[DATA EXPUNGED] and Applewhite have not been confirmed but research is ongoing into the connection between SCP-556 and other [REDACTED] religious cults, [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF 05 COMMAND] at the address of 7███████ M██████████████ St, ███████████ ███. Witnesses reported seeing a male stubject fitting the description of SCP-556 ██████████████ inside the residence of ██████████████ ██████. Subject placed the suitcase on the table and proceeded to ███████████ ████████ █████ ███████████ ███████████████████ ██, resulting in ██ casualties. [DATA EXPUNGED]

Agent ███████ is currently ██████████████ under cover with [DATA EXPUNGED]

* * *

4/2█/████;

Use of SCP-316 on SCP-556 requested. Pending approval.

~Site director ██ ████████ ████.

* * *

4/2█/████;

Use of SCP-316 to pacify SCP-556 approved.

* * *

4/2█and /████:

 _SCP-316 appears to affect SCP-556 as expected. When subject was exposed to SCP-316, facial expression became neutral, and subject's behavior dramatically changed into a sluggish melancholy state. Subject became cooperative with Foundation staff and was able to be transported to and from its cell unrestrained without incident after exposure._

 _Once SCP-316's effects wore off, SCP-556 expressed extreme agitation and demanded not to be exposed to SCP-316 again and threatened to assault staff and kill Agent_ ███████.

* * *

4/2█/████

Note: _It has been advised that 316 not only be used to pacify 556, but to be used as a method of proactive violence prevention, and for disciplinary purposes should 556 be uncooperative at the discretion of on site staff._

 _Given his history of being arrogant, uncooperative, and assaulting Foundation personnel, it is a very useful tool to keep him in line._

 _Please don't hesitate, even if he so much as refuses to go to sleep if ordered to._

 _~05-1._

* * *

 _ **Author's note: in case you are at a loss, the character is the Joker.**_


End file.
